


Ask

by Rivulet027



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoF. Fred thinks George should ask Lee to the Yule Ball, but he's having a hard time convincing George of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with HP. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written in 2004 as a way to answer that irksome question: Just who did George go the Yule Ball with?

"You have to ask him."

"I don't have to do anything, Fred," George growled as he started to disentangle himself from his brother. They'd been trying to get through the chapter in Potions that they were suppose to read before class the next day. They'd ended up on Fred's bed, taking turns reading it aloud and all had been going well until Fred decided to bug George about who he'd go to the Yule Ball with.

Fred frowned as George roughly pulled away from him. Fred didn't let him. He promptly pulled the book out of George's hand tossing it away as he grabbed his brother around the waist dragging him back across the bed and under him. George attempted to squirm away, but Fred latched onto him and got into his face, "Why do you always shut down when I try to talk to you about this?"

"Because its ridicules," George told him as he squirmed.

"Stop that!" Fred commanded catching the arms that George had managed to pry free. He twisted his own hands so that he could get a grip on his brother's wrist and promptly pinned them over his head, "Would you just stop for a minute and hear me out."

"He's our best friend! You want me to ruin that?" George hissed back in protest.

"No, I want you to have a date for the Yule Ball. It's not that hard George; you just go up to him and ask if he has a date to the Yule Ball yet and if he doesn't ask him to go with you."

"This isn't Angelina we're talking about Fred, it's Lee. He's a guy or have you forgotten."

"What does him being a guy have to do with anything?"

"I really can't believe you don't see the problem with this."

"Why would there be a problem? You like the guy don't you? You want him don't you?"

"But he's a guy!"

"George, you're the one who's gay. If anyone should be having a problem with this it's me, not you. I can't believe you're being so prejudice against yourself. There is nothing wrong with being gay and according to the girls…"

"Which girls?"

"Which girls do you think? Our lovely Chasers, are there really any other girls besides them, Hermione and our sister?"

"To you? None, unless we're pranking, which we're not."

"Right, and according to them Lee's good looking and in a lot of ways the type you'd want to take out so I don't see why you have a problem with wanting him. It's not hard, you saw how easy it was with Angelina. Why can't you just try?"

"Because it'll ruin our friendship!" George protested suddenly feeling the need to get away from Fred's inquiring eyes. His squirming was only met with Fred pressing his wrists deeper into the bed.

"Stop that. You have to at least try."

"He's not gay Fred! I can't ask someone who's straight to the Yule Ball! I like Lee and I don't want to risk ruining our friendship, why can't you understand that! Why?"

Fred's eyes widened as he realized his brother was near tears. He'd done this, upset George this badly. He was an awful brother, an awful, awful, brother.

"George," he pleaded, "don't. It'll be alright. He'd be an idiot to say no. I wouldn't want to be his friend anymore if he didn't see how great you are and what he'd be missing."

"Fred, you can't changed someone's orientation, it just is."

"Well how do you know? He might not be straight? Have you tried talking to him?"

"No."

"So you just jumped to conclusions about him then? Doesn't sound like you, usually you're more level headed and…"

"Fred," George whined, "stop babbling and just let me up already. It's not gonna happen."

"Shut up and listen to me a moment."

"No! Let me up already!"

"Not until you listen to me! You're the one being an idiot here."

"Fred…"

"George…"

"Um, what are you two doing?" a very confused Lee Jordan asked as he entered their dorm room and caught sight of his two best friends sprawled out on Fred's bed with Fred holding George down. It just didn't look right.

"I'm," Fred informed him, "trying to convince him to ask someone to the Yule Ball."

"Really?" Lee asked, "Who?"

Lee frowned at the strangled choking noise George made at that question as Fred turned back to look at his brother in concern.

"I won't say anything unless you want me too," Fred reassured.

"Just let me up already," George growled at him anger and desperation in his eyes.

Lee shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as the two boys disentangled themselves.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No," George scowled throwing Fred an angry look.

"Who are you going with?" Fred asked brightly ignoring his brother's look and giving him a shove for good measure.

"No one," Lee admitted.

"Neither is George, why don't you two go together?"

Lee tried to suppress the wave of butterflies that suddenly started flapping in his stomach. There wasn't enough hope in the world that he could have what Fred just offered him.

"Hate to inform you of this Fred," he started hoping that if he put humor in he wouldn't come off to badly, "but George is straight."

Fred gave his brother a long looked before hopping of the bed as he declared, "No he's not! And neither are you! And if you two don't start realizing how much you want each other it'll drive me insane! I'm getting sick and tired of hearing both of you whine!"

"What?" the two boys hissed in unison.

"All I'm saying," Fred continued as he inched towards the door, "is that you two should try to work this thing out before you both end up dateless at the school dance because I for one don't want to stand there and mope with you all night. I plan to enjoy myself and you two moping over each other all night is going to ruin my fun. So figure it out."

That said Fred pushed a stunned Lee into the room and slammed the door behind him.

Both boys jumped at the sound. Lee froze, suddenly feeling exposed as he took in George decidedly blank look. Abruptly the red haired boy's shoulders shook with laughter. Lee decided he was going to kill Fred, this prank wasn't funny in anyway. You weren't supposed to mess with people's emotions like that. It was just fundamentally wrong, but he guessed Fred just didn't understand things like…

"So," George asked slowly when he managed to stop laughing, "do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Lee smiled as it suddenly occurred to him just how good a friend Fred was, "I'd love to."


End file.
